


I'm Not Strong Enough

by Spicysauce



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicysauce/pseuds/Spicysauce
Summary: That’s when he heard it.The distant, animalistic roar of a creature that was definitely not human. The low thumping of large footsteps storming its way towards them. The chilling screams of his classmates as they saw what was tearing its way along the bridge.For a moment, everything slowed down. He saw what was about to happen a split second before it did, and he realised a moment too late that things were about to get messy.Or, Peter and his classmates are on their way to a field trip when a vengeful mutant threatens their safety. Without his suit, webshooters or Ironman to help him, Peter must protect the ones he loves, even if that means he gets hurt along the way.*COMPLETED*
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 65
Kudos: 663





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> So I wrote this originally thinking it would be a oneshot, but I started getting so many ideas and next thing I knew it had five chapters. It's already completed so updates will be super quick! I'm quite proud of how it turned out, but having said that, if you sopt any mistakes or loop holes, please point them out to me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter! :))

“Dude, now is the time. Ask her out!”

Peter's head snapped to the side so fast you could hear his neck crack as red blossomed across his cheeks. “What? No! I can’t do that! She doesn’t even like me like that.” He spluttered, trying to keep his voice low.

“You don’t know that! I mean sure, she is kind of hard to read – but you’re not going to get anywhere by just gawking at her.” Ned said, resting his elbow on his arm rest as he looked out onto the oncoming traffic.

Peter shifted on the uncomfortable bus chairs, his eyes drifting back to the mass of effortless brown curls that hung loosely on the girl’s shoulders, who was sat by herself across the school bus. 

“But she’s _Michelle_.”

“And you’re _Spiderman_.” Ned smirked at his best friend

“But right now I’m Peter Parker! Dude, I know nothing about girls!” Peter slumped in his chair, wishing he wasn’t on this stupid bus, going on a stupid field trip, to some stupid museum. He had planned on just staying at home and maybe getting in a few extra hours of patrol - he hadn’t had the best luck with school trips in the past. Aunt May had practically forced him out the door though, saying he was being “overly dramatic” and, if his attendance got any worse, he could lose his scholarship.

“Hey, Penis!” Flash yelled across the bus, making Peter let out an audible groan. “Did I just hear you talking about _girls?_ ” He continued, laughing loudly. 

Peter chose the silent response, figuring it wasn’t worth trying to stand up for himself. 

Not satisfied, Flash rose from his seat. “You do realise that you will never get a girlfriend, right? I mean, who on earth would want to date Penis Parker?” He taunted, earning a few chuckles from the people around him. “He isn’t exactly good looking, and he can’t even get a sentence out without stuttering like a fucking broken record!”

The laughter from Flash’s goons increased, as well as a few cheers from various students.

Peter felt heat crawl up his neck as he kept his head hung low, eyes fixated on his lap. There was no chance MJ would go out with him now.

“Leave him alone, man.” Ned said, bravely. Peter made a mental note to thank him later. 

“Can you not even stick up for yourself, Penis?” Flash said, still laughing. “I guess it must be hard, being so poor that you can’t even afford new shoes.”

Peter clenched his fists and tucked his shabby, worn out pair of sneakers further under the seat.

Flash obviously didn’t notice the way Peter had stiffened because he carried on. “And don’t even get me started on the family issues. First his parents and then his unc - “

“Hey Eugene, I think we are all tired of hearing your whiney voice ramble on. I’m trying to read, so please shut up.” MJ said flatly, her face already buried in her book before Flash could respond.

He was so taken back by someone speaking out against him that he huffed in frustration and dropped back into his seat.

Peter sighed in relief and glanced up to MJ, grateful that she had defended him, but found she was focused on her book.

“Don’t listen to him, Peter. You know what he’s like.” Ned said comfortingly, slightly dejected.

Peter mumbled out a “yeah” as he fiddled with the fraying string from his jeans. 

“Just imagine his face if he knew who you really were!” Ned said, perking up a little and nudging his friend on the shoulder. Peter chuckled a little at that but continued to look down at his lap.

Ned suddenly gasped and turned towards Peter. “You should totally tell MJ about Spiderman!” He whisper shouted. “She would definitely go out with you then.”

Peter shook his head and shifted his gaze to Ned. “You know why I can’t tell her, Ned – it would put her in danger. Besides, I want her to like me for me.”

“But-“

“No, Ned. I’m not going to tell her.” Peter said.

“You’re not going to tell me what?”

Both boys jumped in fright and whipped their head round to the voice to see MJ leaning on a seat across from them. How she managed to sneak up on everyone always puzzled Peter. 

“MJ! Uh, well – it’s nothing! I mean, I wasn’t, uh…” Peter stuttered out, his voice leaping an octave in pitch as he panicked. Beside him, Ned was trying, but failing, to form words as even he seemed nervous.

“What are you two hiding?” She said, her expression shifting from completely bored to mildly curious. 

Peter really wished the ground could swallow him hole right about now. For someone with an awfully large secret, he was terrible at lying.

Before he could try stutter out a believable excuse, a sharp tingle in the back of his neck had his body stiffening and his eyes darting out the window. The familiar buzzing increased in intensity and he lifted his hand up to rub at the sore spot, still scanning the bus for any potential threats.

Michelle raised her eyebrow and put her hand on her hip slightly irritated. “Are you just going to ignore me?” She said impatiently.

“Wait, shh.” Peter said without thinking, trying to listen out for the source of danger. His Spidey-sense had never been wrong before.

Michelle blinked twice, surprised at Peters unusual sharpness. She noticed the way Neds eyes suddenly widened as if he had realised something.

“Is it your, you know, your Spi- “ Ned whispered, though it was still audible to Michelle.

“Yes.” Peter cut him off making Michelle even more confused. “Something is wrong.”

Tired of being the only one out of the loop she huffed. “What do you mean something is wro- “

A violent swerve of the bus had her words broken off as her fingers flung out desperately trying to latch onto the seat before she could be hurled across the vehicle. 

Ned yelped in surprise but was held secure by Peter, who was using his hands to stick to the side armrest, stopping them from falling out their seats. 

Peter was getting more distressed by the second as the tingling in his neck became almost painful but he still couldn’t figure out where the danger was coming from. He hadn’t expected the sudden swerve of the bus, and not knowing what was happening was making him feel helpless.

He felt around his jean pocket until he felt the lump of where his panic button was. He breathed a small sigh of relief realising that if things did get a little messy, he could always call Mr Stark. But not yet, he didn’t want to distract the very busy man when he was sure this was nothing he couldn’t handle.

But, then again, he wasn’t out on patrol being Spiderman. He didn’t even have his suite. Right now, he was just small, useless, insignificant Peter Parker.

Peter peered out the window to see that they had come to a stop about a third of the way down the Queensboro Bridge, and that other cars around them were coming to a stop. But not because of traffic, because of something else.

All of a sudden, people began to clamber out of their cars, terror sketched onto their faces as they sprinted away across the bridge in the direction their bus was headed. Petrified screams and the sound of clashing cars filled the air.

Students in the bus quickly noticed too and began shouting worried questions as no one knew what was going on.

“Why is everyone screaming?”

“Why have we stopped?”

“Why are they all running away?”

Peter distantly heard Mr Harrington trying to calm everyone down but he drowned out the voices, his Spidey-sense screaming at him to run. Everything was too loud, and it all seemed to dull to a low rumble of jumbled noises. That just made him more panicked as a sense he relied heavily on wasn’t seeming to cooperate with him.

He steadily rose to his feet, ignoring the way Ned was tugging at his sleeve repeatedly and the way Michelle was trying to get his attention.

That’s when he heard it.

The distant, animalistic roar of a creature that was definitely not human. 

The low thumping of large footsteps storming its way towards them.

The chilling screams of his classmates as they saw what was tearing its way along the bridge.

For a moment, everything slowed down. He saw what was about to happen a split second before it did and he realised that he had failed his classmates. 

Without thinking, he lunged forward as fast as possible and tackled Ned and Michelle to the floor so he was latched onto the top of them, using his sticky finger to grip the bus floor below them like a human shield.

They didn’t have time to react though as the large creature slammed into the side of the bus causing it to fly through the air.

There was a moment of weightlessness as the vehicle turned, shards of glass floating through the air.

Peter tightened his hold on the two bodies beneath him, preparing for impact.

The bus smashed into the cement harder than Peter expected, the force so great that it continued to roll twice along the bridge before coming to a stop on its side

Even when he felt the glass slice along his back, felt his head whack against a large piece of metal, heard the sickening crunch of his bones as something slammed into his arm, he didn’t let go of his friends.

He didn’t care that he was taking on the force of the crash, as long as Ned and Michelle would be okay, he didn’t care what happened to him.

Peter must have momentarily lost conscious, because the next thing he was aware of was his eyes slowly peeling open. He blinked a few times to adjust to the harsh light piecing his eye when he realised something else.

He couldn’t hear anything.

The usual cluster of noises he was used to constantly hearing due to his enhancement was replaced with a high pitch hum that blocked everything else out. Peter shook his head vigorously to try shake the uncomfortable noise away but nothing changed.

Now his eyes were beginning to focus again he realised he was somehow still firmly attached to the ground with Michelle and Ned secured beneath him. He searched their faces to see they were both staring up at him, panicked.

Michelle’s lips were moving as if she was saying something and her expression was getting increasingly more worried and concerned. She had a slight cut above her right eyebrow that trickled red, and Ned looked slightly dazed but okay.

Michelle reached her hand up to slightly shake Peters shoulder but as she made contact with his skin all the sound in the world came zooming back to him.

Everything was too loud too quickly and Peter suddenly gasped as he rolled off the two and onto his back. He felt glass crunch beneath his back and his arm lit up in agony but he ignored it as he tried to calm his senses. 

Slowly, the noise dimmed down to a manageable level and Peter could make out sounds; he could hear multiple cries and moans of pain.

Michelle, on the other hand, was very alert.

One second she had been nagging Peter, frustrated that he was dodging her questions, and the next Peter was forcefully pushing her to the ground and the bus was flying across the bridge. 

Thanks to him, she had no serious injuries other than a few cuts and bruises. Peter, however, wasn’t looking so good.

When they finally came to a rough stop she noticed his eyes were closed and he was bleeding heavily from a spot on his forehead. His eyes had fluttered open, to her relief, but he just looked confusingly at her as she spoke to him like he couldn’t hear what she was saying.

Out of nowhere, he flung his whole body back off them and his eyes scrunched up in pain as he clasped his hands over his ears.

The bus had stopped on its side, leaving children and glass scattered along the sides. Smoke danced through the air and slipped out the cracks of the crumpled metal. Some were crying and holding body parts in pain, while other desperately shook their unconscious friends. It was a horrific sight. 

Ned clumsily propped an elbow up and shuffled over to Peter, as Michelle was sat over him, talking and trying to get a reaction out of him.

“Peter? Hey, I need you to open your eyes. Right now. Come on, it’s going to be okay.” Michele said.

Peter slowly let his eyes drop open to stare up at the worried faces of his friends.

“Uh – hey.” He rasped out, making Michelle laugh with relief. 

“I thought you were dead, loser.” Michelle said. She fondly slapped his arm only to receive a yelp and pained grimace from Peter. “Woah, whoah. What did I do?”

“My arm. I think it’s broken.” Peter forced out as he sat up against a seat on the bus.

“Shit, dude.” Ned said for the first time, still obviously in shock from the event.

“It’s fine. It’s – uh – fine. I just need to reset it before it heals.” Peter said as he rolled his sleeve up to relive a mangled mess of bone and flesh.

Ned looked away while Michelle’s frown deepened. “What do you mean you need to re-“

Before Michelle could finish she was cut off with a sickening crack and agonised shout from Peter. 

Michelle sat there, her mouth hanging open as she stared at the boy who had just reset his own broken arm. Peter was breathing heavily and gently put down his bloody arm.

“What the fuck, Parker!” Michelle yelled, hating the way her voice cracked at the end. “You don’t snap your own broken arm into place! You have probably done even more damage.”

“It’s cool I have done this loads of times before.” Peters eyes widened as he realised the bit of information he had just let slip. 

Before Michelle could reply, using his good arm he helped Michelle up and scanned over both her and Ned’s body to check there were no injuries that he had missed.

He was relieved to see that everyone on the bus didn’t seem life-threateningly injured, and those who had been unconscious were starting to wake up. Most people seemed pretty banged up but luckily for them, they were sat further toward the front of the bus, in front of Peter and Ned so didn’t feel the brunt of the force. 

“We need to check everyone is okay and start helping people out.” Peter said, still panting as just standing up was making him tired. He turned away from them and started heading towards a girl who was crouched in the corner crying. 

“Peter wait.” Michelle said placing a hand on his shoulder. “Your back. There is glass embed in it.” She stared worryingly at his bloody soaked star wars shirt, which had numerous shard of glass standing horizontal in his back.

“Oh, shit.” Peter breathed. “Ned, pull them out like you did it last time. Quick and fast.” Ned nodded knowingly and began to yank them out, earning hisses from Peter.

“What do you mean like before?” Michelle whisper shouted. Everything about this situation was getting even scarier and more confusing.

“Thanks, dude.” Peter said, bringing Ned in for a light hug and ignoring Michelle’s question.

A strong scent drifted up Peter’s nose and he immediately knew what it was: gas.

“Everyone, start to crawl out of the bus as quickly as you can. There is a gas leak and this thing could blow any minute.” Peter demanded, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

It sounded like he knew what he was doing and surprisingly, his whole class began to shuffle towards the shattered windshield, helping each other as they went. It was strange: people were taking orders from the same boy they usually pushed around and overlooked.

“Peter…” Michelle began but found her word died in her throat when she saw he had already turned around and was linking an arm under a limping girls shoulder to help her out. She saw Ned helping up a boy as well and decided this wasn’t the time to interrogate Peter. 

Mr Harrington stumbled over and placed a gentle hand on her back, trying to usher her out as she had been standing frozen for a while. By the time she was crouching down to slip through the broken window, nearly everyone was out the bus and huddled in a group across the bridge. 

She gripped onto her jacket and walked out towards them where Peter was checking people over for injuries. It was only then that she saw the true extent of the damage on the bridge. 

Demolished and crumpled cars lay scattered around them, nearly all of them abandoned. Luckily there didn’t seem to be many casualties as most had run away. Pieces of concrete and metal littered the floor among the small raging fires which were dotted around them.

“Get the fuck of me, Parker!” She heard Flash yell as he groaned dramatically, clutching his hand.

“I’m just trying to help!” She heard Peter squeak in reply.

Without warning, the bus creaked loudly and exploded in a tornado of fire and metal that rippled through the air. The force of it sent Michelle forward and rolling onto the concrete as she let out a low moan. 

It seemed to have knocked most of her classmates over too as many were trying to push themselves off the floor. Thank god Peter made sure everyone got out of the bus. 

Peter, one of the only people that hadn’t fallen over, locked eyes with Michele who was still on the floor. His brows creased in concern and he made no hesitation in bounding over to Michelle, falling onto his knees and placing a gentle hand on her arm.

“Are you okay?” He said, panic lacing his words. For a moment, Michelle felt warmth bubble across her chest and she almost smiled because Peter, Peter fucking Parker, seemed to care about her more than she thought. 

“I’m fine.” She said flatly, pushing away those soppy feelings, heaving herself up off the floor and ignoring the hand Peter had held out to help her up. 

Michelle looked back to where the bus had exploded to see there was a wall of fire blocking their exit.

“We can’t go back the way we came, there is too much fire. We will have to walk the long way across the bridge. Hopefully everyone will be able to walk.” She said to Peter, who nodded his head in agreement.

“If anyone can’t get across, tell me and I'll carry them over.” Peter replied.

"You?" Michelle raised an eyebrow, giving him a disbelieving look. She didn’t want to be rude, but it wasn’t exactly a secret that Peter wasn’t the most physically able. After all, it was one of the main reasons people used him as punching bag: he didn’t put up a fight. 

Hurt flashed across his eyes and she ignored the pang of guilt in her chest.

“I – uh – I’m stronger than I – uh – look.” He said sheepishly, staring at his shoes as he suddenly felt self-conscious.

Faint, heavy thumping caused Peters head to whip to the sound, and in a terrifying moment he remembered they had a bigger problem on their hands.

Whatever had slammed into their bus was still out there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Bros!
> 
> Thanks for all your amazing comments! You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you are enjoying it so far.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the first one - there wasn't really any other place I could end it. Anyway, hope you like it! :))

Peter clicked the cool metal attached to his wrists making his web shooters expand beneath his sleeve. He was fully aware he wasn’t wearing his suite, and that this could potentially reveal his identity. But he also knew that he would do anything, _anything_ , to protect whoever he could.

His left arm was still throbbing painfully but he could feel his healing factor kicking in and he took a few deep breathes to prepare himself for what was to come.

In hindsight, he should have sent an alert out to Mr Stark right there and then, as soon as the tingle in his neck told him that things were about to get a lot messier. But then again, Peter was as stubborn as he was brave. 

He could handle this, he told himself over and over again like a little pep talk. 

But then he saw it. 

It was big. _Really_ big. It was definitely at least twice the size of Peter, and even overtook the hulk. Not only that, but it looked heavy; the way each footstep triggered little ripples of cracks in the concrete was enough to know that it was obviously stronger than Peter

But the most striking thing about it was that it looked like a gigantic… lizard-man. The powerful, swaying tale: the sharp claws roughly the size of a head: the green, scaly skin that encased it like a suite of bullet proof armour.

In a different situation, Peter would have found the description ridiculous and amusing, but right now, he couldn’t focus on anything other than the terrified cries around him and the creature that was beginning to advance towards them. 

It was stood at the other end of the bridge, so pretty far away, and was aimlessly smashing and recklessly throwing things about, letting out the occasional roar. 

He looked back the other way, but saw that Michelle was right and there was no way they could safely get everyone across the wall of fire.

They were trapped. 

Wasting no more time, Peter double clicked a small pad on his web shooters that sent an alarm out to the rest of the Avengers, silently praying that they were nearby. Then, he dialled Mr Stark’s number, bringing his wrist up to him mouth.

It dialled once, twice, three times, four time and cut to his voicemail. Peter felt the air leave him as he realised he was alone.

The beep rang out and Peter took a deep breath. “Hey – uh – Mr Stark. I know you’re probably busy but I really need you to come down here.” He hated the way his voice shook. He hated that he didn’t know what to do. “There is this big alien, mutant thing and I don’t know what to do. My whole class is here and I don’t know if I can save them.” His voice cracked. “I’m not – uh – strong enough. Please, I need you.”

A larger thump had Peter looking back to where Lizard-man was to see him threateningly charging towards them.

“Ah- shit.” Peter whispered, his chest physically hurting from fear. He heard the quiet beep telling him that his call had cut off.

He was fricking _Spiderman_. He could do this.

The screams around him got louder as people tried to scramble away to see that they couldn’t: there was too much fire and debris blocking them.

Holding his head up high, he parted from the crowd of students and walked towards the direction of the beast, standing confidently.

“Peter!” Michelle yelled, not understanding why he was basically asking the creature to kill him.

Lizard-man locked his deadly, yellow eyes with Peter and at that moment, he knew that he was its new target. He just had to keep it distracted until the Avengers got here.

With bulging muscles, it hauled a car up easily, barely straining and lifted it back like it was preparing to throw it. 

“Peter! Get back!” Michelle yelled, her voice thick with emotion that wasn’t usually there. 

But Peter ignored her, he didn’t even look back because if he did, he was scared he might break. He knew his secret identity would be good as gone in a few moments, and if he saw the frightened look on her face, he didn’t think he would be able to go through with it. 

She was never going to look at him the same. His whole class was about to see what a failure he was but it didn’t matter because their safety was more important than anything.

Glancing over at Ned, he saw the familiar face of trust and could tell that Ned believed with his whole heart that Peter was going to save them. That in itself nearly made him collapse because he wasn’t a superhero. He was just a scared, messed-up kid. He was just Peter Parker.

 _I’m not strong enough_ , he thought. 

He had no more time to spiral in his thought because before he knew it, the Lizard-man was launching the battered up car towards their class.

It flew through the air at a dizzying speed and Peter knew that if he didn’t do something it was going to ram into his classmates. He ignored Michelle’s yelling for him and began to sprint towards the vehicle.

For the second time that day, things seem to go in slow-motion as he leaped off the ground with as much force as he could and closed his eyes. 

The whole of his right side slammed into the top of the car mid-air, sending it hurtling back the direction it came and leaving a large dent in it.

Gracefully, Peter fell to the floor landing in a crouched position, his body barely affected by the impact. 

He spared a quick look back to see the bewildered look of his classmates, all wide eyed and mouth agape. 

But among the clump of children he saw Michelle.

Her face contorted into one of fear, betrayal, surprise, hurt and understanding all at once. 

“What the fuck…” Flash whispered, his mind racing. 

The silence quickly ended when a deafening roar tore through the atmosphere, triggering more cries and screams.

Lizard-man started to sprint towards Peter, shoving cars and chunks of metal out the way as he did so. Peter figured he should try not use his web shooters; his classmates may have known that he was enhanced but they didn’t know he was Spiderman. So instead, he started to sprint towards the beast, sliding along the ground when it took a wild swing towards his head.

He flipped over its tale which whipped along the floor and drove a clenched fist into its green abdomen. For a moment, the mutant seemed dazed and hunched over, so Peter took this as his chance to kick off a support beam and drive his foot towards its head.

At the last second, however, Lizard-man shot up and grabbed Peters foot before it hit him and flung his light body to the ground. Peter landed with a loud grunt and rolled along the floor to try reduce the force.

He felt his left shoulder flare up in pain but he didn’t have time to breathe through it because the mutant was back on him, driving a fist towards his face. Peter barely managed to roll out the way and onto his feet before it smashed the concrete where his head was.

It let out an animalistic howl, but recovered quickly looking even angrier than before. 

“Look man, why don’t we just talk this out?” Peter said between breathes, trying to keep his tone light like his did when he was out as Spiderman.

Lizard-man growled in response and launched another car towards him. Peter caught it easily and put all his strength into throwing it back, paling slightly when he saw the way the creature crumped it in his hands. 

“Okay… You don’t want to talk. That’s fine. Can we maybe just” He flipped out the way of a punch. “Be a bit”. He sent a kick into its side. “Less.” He dodged out the way of its tale. “Violent?”

So far things were going okay, as long as he could keep this up till the Avengers got here-

Too late.

Its scaly tale whipped round and made contact with Peter’s stomach, sending him hurtling backwards and into a pillar. He felt the pillar crack behind him and he landed on the floor in a heap, scrunching his face up in agony.

The wind was knocked out of him and he struggled to get a breath in while trying to ignore the searing pain up his back.

Giving him no time to recover, Lizard-man threw a powerful punch into the side of his face, making his whole body snap to the side and then and even more powerful kick into his abdomen making about 5 ribs break at once.

Peter screamed.

Another punch. Another kick. They just kept raining down onto his body that was scrunched up in a ball.

Seemingly bored, Lizard-man effortlessly picking up Peters bloody and bruised body by the neck, ignoring his desperate wheezing.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Peter ground out between clenched teeth.

The mutant’s mouth split into a devilish smile.

“Toomes sent me.”

Peter’s heart dropped.

If Toomes had sent him here as some sick, twisted form of revenge that meant it was his fault that his classmates were in danger. It was his fault that all these people on the bridge had been injured and possibly killed.

Its smile deepened as it gently pushed a piece of Peter’s hair out the way with its claw. “He suggested I drop you in another lake… Or maybe drop another building on you.” Peter’s heart picked up at the thought of the traumatic incident. He hadn’t even told Ned about that. “But I thought it would be much more entertaining to watch the life drain out of you in front of your whole class.”

The scaly hand around his neck slightly tightened making it harder to breathe.

“Um thanks, but maybe another time.” Peter wheezed out before sending a sharp kick to the creature’s ribs and feeling something crack.

Lizard-man let out a screech and Peter slipped out of its grasp, rolling on the floor and gasping in deep breathes. 

He looked over to Ned briefly, who stared at him shell-shocked, his arm tightly holding Michelle’s who had a similar expression glued to her face. 

Mouthing out a quick “I’m sorry” to the pair, Peter backed up and began to dance around the creature again. They took turns throwing punches and dodging each other, Peter doing surprisingly well at holding his ground considering his physical state.

Michelle was frozen in fear. Everyone had heard the crunching of his ribs when he was kicked, and everyone saw the way he went limp after being hit too many times. Yet still he was fighting, doing everything he could to protect them.

Why didn’t he tell her? How did she not notice herself? It should have been obvious. 

She could see that Peter was starting to gain the upper hand, but it also seemed that he hadn’t realised how close their fight was getting to the terrified group of huddled teenagers.

Suddenly, the mutant reached out and grabbed the arm of a boy – Flash – and lifted him high into the air. Flash let out a high scream and tried to struggle in the strong grip, his actions growing more frantic.

“It’s your fault he has to die.” Lizard-man growled.

Peter realised a moment too late what was about to happen, leaping through the air as fast as his body could carry him.

The monster had tossed Flash over the side of the bridge, earning gasps and screams from the class.

Peter knew he wasn’t going to make it in time. Screw his identity.

He reached an arm out and shot a web across the bridge, watching it latch onto Flash’s chest just in time.

But he had too much momentum and was unable to land safely, instead crashing and sliding along the floor as Flash swung beneath the bridge, still attached to the single line of web.

Luckily, Peter managed to use his sticky fingers to grip onto the concrete seconds before he slipped off the side of the bridge too, leaving him lying flat on his back with both arms stretched out: one gripping the cement below him, the other holding on tightly to the web that was holding Flash.

“Don’t let me go!” Flash yelled desperately, his body twisting around as it hung mid-air. Flash scrunched his eyes up and tried not to look down; he had never been a fan of heights and being suspended a deadly height above the East River was not helping him calm down. He knew full well that if he dropped, he would die.

Peter was preparing his muscles to haul Flash up but was stopped by a large green foot coming to rest heavily above the arm that was bearing the weight of Flash.

He tried to roll out of the way of the foot but the pressure on his bones increase causing him to wince. Peters eyes shot up to the mutant, to see his devilish smile growing, knowing that he had trapped him. 

_Where the hell were the Avengers?_

“You don’t have to do this!” Peter croaked, hating how useless he felt.

“Oh, but I think you’ll find I do.” And with that, the foot pressed down harder and harder, not stopping when an animalistic scream tore from Peter’s throat.

Agonisingly slowly, each bone in Peters lower arm cracked and crunched one after the other until it was a mangled mess of shattered bone and torn up flesh.

Peter continued to scream, louder and louder as he wasn’t aware of anything other than the fire that was spreading thought his whole arm.

Michelle clamped a hand over her mouth, letting the tears spill out. She couldn’t bear to see Peter in so much pain but couldn’t seem to drag her eyes away from the ghastly scene.

Only when the mutant lifted his foot off Peters crushed bones, did his screams turn into heavy sobs.

Despite the pain radiating through him, he kept his hand tightly secured around the web, not even thinking about letting go. The added wait of Flash was making it unbearable and he had to fight to keep his eyes open.

Suddenly, the strain on his broken arm decreased massively and for one terrifying moment he thought he had dropped Flash. The sound of thrusters met his ears and he fell limp with relief.

Mr Stark was here. Everything would be okay. 

…………………………….

“Boss, Peter is calling. Shall I put him through?”

Tony paced outside the doors of the conference room, trying to calm his rising nerves. He had to make sure this meeting went well, if he didn’t, Mr Greenway wouldn’t agree to his deal on buying back the Avengers Tower. Now that the team was back together they needed a place to stay and besides, the tower was much closer to Peter than his cabin in the woods. 

Pepper would be furious if he skipped another important meeting.

“No Fri, let him leave a voicemail.” Tony replied, feeling a twinge of guilt for ignoring the boy, but also knowing that this meeting is more important.

“Are you sure Boss? It seems -“

“I said no, whatever he needs to say can wait an hour or two. He knows how important this meeting is.”

“I highly-“

“Mute, Friday.” He said with a frustrated sigh.

Checking his watch, Tony pushed open the double doors and confidently strolled into the meeting, making sure to put his business smile on.

After about twenty minutes of trying to make arrangements with the stone-faced business people around the table, Tony reached under the table and turned off his smartwatch. It had been buzzing constantly throughout the meeting, sending him alerts, but Tony didn’t dare check what they were. 

Pepper had warned him multiple times about how being unprofessional like that could cost him the deal. Besides, it was mostly likely Peter sending him text after text, explain in detail what had happened on patrol that night.

Without warning, there was a sudden clash as the doors burst open to reveal a dishevelled, frantic-looking Happy. His eyes darted around the room till they spotted Tony sitting at the end of the table, preparing to sign some papers.

“Where the hell have you been, Tony?” Happy practically yelled, his gestures quick and sharp, unlike his usual grumpy state.

Taken back, Tony replied angrily. “Happy? I’m in a meeting, in case you couldn’t tell!”

The strangers around the table looked between each other, giving perplexed and disapproving looks.

“It’s peter.” Happy said, a little calmer.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!!
> 
> Next chapter out Friday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of the characters

_Oh_.

Tony felt his face pale and his heart speed up immediately, struggling to stammer out a sentence. Without thinking, he rose to his feet, his gaze flickering between frantic worry and confusion.

“Turn on the TV.” Happy said and Tony did so without question, snatching the remote from the table and pointing it at the large screen on the wall.

The screen switched to life and what Tony saw nearly made him collapse on the floor right there, his knees threatening to buckle.

It was Peter.

It was live footage, which seemed to be recording from drones, of the Queensboro Bridge. There were crumpled vehicles and debris lying around everywhere, among raging fires. He could see a huddle of children, about Peter’s age, cowering behind cars and sobbing openly.

But what stole his breathe away was the scene the cameras were focusing on. 

A large, green creature, that strangely resembled an oversized lizard, was savagely beating a limp figure on the ground. Punch after kick, Tony could see the life off the figure slowly draining out of it as its retaliations were getting weaker, until it stumbled back into a heap on the ground completely.

That limp figure was Peter.

Tony gasped as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Peter looked completely, and utterly, broken. Blood was pouring down his face from multiple gashes, and his clothes were soaked in the red substance.

Tony hadn’t even realised he had called the suit until red and gold armour started to encase around his body, hundreds of notifications popping up into his vision. His body seemed to go into autopilot as soon he was flying through the air as his panic felt suffocating.

Suddenly, his mind snapped back to reality and he had to take a few deep breathes to avoid a panic attack. He finally started to look at the notifications that he had ignored to see that most of them were reports on Peter’s injuries, but near the bottom he saw a missed call from him.

“Friday, unmute.” He said, remembering why he hadn’t gotten the alerts in the first place.

“Happy to be back, Boss.” The AI responded cheerfully, as if his son – mentor, wasn’t in grave danger.

“Why the fuck didn’t I get the alerts, Friday?” He said in a rush.

“You muted me, Boss.”

“I think this was important enough for you to unmute yourself!”

“That is not in my coding, Boss. Besides, I recall you telling me he can ‘Wait an hour or two’.” Guilt gnawed at Tony's chest, but he pushed the pain away. “I’m directing you the fastest route to Peters location; we should arrive in 6 minutes and 35 seconds.”

“Thrusters to 100%, Fri.”

“Of course, Boss. Would you like me to play Peters voicemail?”

“Yes.” Tony grit out.

The audio crackled to life and immediately he could hear the muffled noises of distant scream and police sirens.  
“Hey – uh – Mr Stark.” Fear and anxiety leaked through the cracks in Peters voice making his voice shake, and Tony had to bite back a sob at hearing him sound so innocent, so child-like.

“I know you’re probably busy but I really need you to come down here.” The guilty ache in his chest resurfaced because if he hadn’t been so ‘busy’, Peter would probably be fine.

“There is this big alien, mutant thing and I don’t know what to do. My whole class is here and I don’t know if I can save them.” Tony could hear Peter bite back a cry as he said those last words, unable to keep his voice steady. “I’m not – uh – strong enough. Please, I need you.”

Tony felt a stray tear escape his eyes because he hadn’t been their when Peter needed him. That boy trusted him with his life, and he hadn’t been there.

Without warning, a loud crash had Peter’s next words dying in his throat. “Ah, shit.” He whispered, Tony growing even tenser.

The call cut off.

“Where are the other Avengers? Were they alerted too?” Tony spluttered.

“Yes, Boss. Peter hit his panic button. They all seemed to be further away, but are making their way over to the scene and should arrive shortly. Would you like me to patch you into the coms?”

“Yeah, Friday.”

Jumbled voice assaulted his ears at once. He could hear Steve’s voice trying to give out orders, while the others were yelling panicked questions.

“What’s going on?” Tony said loudly.

The voices silenced for a moment before bursting into a chorus of shouts.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Peter is in trouble?”

“Why haven’t you been answering?”

“I’ll explain later.” Tony said, frustrated. “I should be there in 5 minutes. Where are you guys at?”

“I should be their same time.” Steve said. Tony could hear the worry in everyone voices, and it made him wonder how many had seen the live feed.

After minutes went by torturously slowly, Tony spotted the bridge and flew towards it.

“I’m nearing the location.” He said. The com was strangely quiet. Where it was usually filled with friendly banter or silly arguments between the teammates, everyone was silent, too distressed to talk like they usually would, instead using all their energy to get to peter as quick as possible.

As Tony flew closer, what he saw nearly made him throw up.

He could see Peter lying flat on the floor, one arm tightly gripping a web that was attached to a dangling child off the side of the bridge, the other slowly being crushed by the large creatures foot. And the worst part was the chilling screams of agony that came from the boy.

The mutant finally lift his foot off Peters arm, leaving him a whimpering mess. Tony could see his eyes drifting shut as he fought to stay awake, and wasted no time in rushing to the suspended boy.

He gripped a metal arm around the crying boy’s waist who barely registered him in his panic. Tony then soared up to the bridge and gently set the child down along with the class. 

As quick as his thrusters could carry him, he rammed his fully body armour into the beast, knocking it off its feet and proceeded to charge up his repulses and repeatedly fire them at it, mercilessly. To his horror, none of his shorts even pierced its scaly skin, and soon the mutant was clambering up to its feet.

Tony deliberately didn’t look at Peter, who was no doubt a panting mess on the floor, as he was afraid it would make his fight weaker. Peter was in trouble, but so was the vulnerable class of children.

Finally, he saw a hint of blue and red in the distance which was racing towards the bridge at top speed. Captain American.

“Better late than never.” He forced out between breathes

“We need to get the mutant as far away from the bridge. Clint, start trying to put out the fire so we can lead the kids out the other way.” Steve said, his voice sharp and precise. “Bucky, get to Peter. See if you can move him out of the danger zone safely.”

Shortly after, all the Avengers had arrived and were carrying out the jobs Steve had assigned them.

Bucky spotted Peter and sprinted over to him and crouched down. Peter was sat slumped against a car and cradling his severely broken arm to his chest. His eyes were shut tightly and his breathes were slow and steady as he tried to calm down from a panic attack.

Cautiously, Bucky placed a gentle hand on his shoulder only to retract it like he’d been burnt when Peter’s whole body flinched and his eyes shot open.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s me, Bucky.” He said slowly. Peter nodded and let his shoulder sag, only to wince when he jostled his arm. “Let me help you up and we can get you somewhere safe.”

Although Bucky would never admit it, he cared for the boy more than he let on. After all, he had a reputation to maintain as a deadly, cold assassin. But something about Peter made him want to be more than that, and he found himself looking at the kid like a younger brother.

He hated seeing him like this.

Peter shook his head. “No, no. I need to get back to the fight. People are in danger-“

“Are you crazy?” Bucky exclaimed. “You can’t fight with your arm like this!”

“Its fine, just help me reset it.”

“You can’t reset a bone that has been completely shattered.” 

Peter ignored him and began to hoist himself up with his good arm, Bucky nudging his arm under his to give him more support.

Now the adrenaline had rushed out of him he felt his legs begin to shake and he fell against Bucky more, dark spots clouding his vision. “I need to get to my friend.” He slurred out, trying to shake the sleepiness away.

Bucky helped him limp over to the group of school students, away from the battle that was happening further down the bridge. Clint was also over there, tending to wounds and trying to clear debris to create a path. Bucky positioned him so he was leaning against a car, and went to join Clint in clearing a path.

“Peter!” Ned yelped from the crowd, immediately bounding over to the him. He held his arms out to hug him but them bought them back to the side at seeing Peter’s rough state. “Dude, are you alright? He really did a number on you.”

“I’ll be fine, Ned.” Peter replied with a weak smile. But that smiled quickly slipped from his face when he saw Michelle among the crowd. She still looked confused, concerned - hurt.

She slowly walked towards his trembling form.

“You’re such a loser.” She whispered, her words holding no real bite. It was often something she said to Peter – though it would be seen as mean by some, both her and Peter knew it was her special way of saying she cared.

And this time, those words were saying a hundred different things. _Why didn’t you tell me? Are you okay? What happens now?_

_I still care about you._

“MJ.” Peter said – _It’s all my fault. Please forgive me. I can’t do this without you._

“Don’t.” Michelle said suddenly, betrayal bubbling inside her. “Just – don’t.”

Peter glanced back up at her, his glistening eyes full of hurt as he stared into hers.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Michelle snapped, not sure why she suddenly felt so angry. She knew it was unreasonable, especially after what he just went through, but she couldn’t seem to help it.

Maybe she was just angry at herself, frustrated that she hadn’t seen it sooner. But deep down, Michelle knew it was because she thought Peter trusted her. Thinking logically, she knew he had no obligation to tell her, but it still hurt.

Why was this affecting her so much? Why was she getting so emotional? Michelle pretended she didn’t know why, trying to supress those rising feelings. But still, a small voice in the back of her head was whispering the answer.

_It’s because you love him._

A low groan had Michelle’s spiralling thought halted and her eyes shot up to see Peter trying to stand without leaning against anything.

“I need to get back out there, before anyone else gets hurt.” He said, his voice shaky and eyes cast to the ground so Michelle couldn’t see his tears.

“You’re kidding right.” Michelle replied, exasperated.

“No, why would I be – “

“Stop trying to play the fucking hero!” Michelle yelled, her mouth betraying her thoughts.

Peter took a step back, his eyes holding more hurt in them than she had ever seen before.

“I’m not – “

“Yes! Yes, you are! And it’s going to get you killed.” She couldn’t let him join the fight.

After a beat of silence, Peter said quietly, “Better me than someone else.”

Ned looked at his best friend like he had never seen him before, only now realising how traumatised Peter really was.

Without warning, peter suddenly turned around, ignoring the pain in his arm as another car flew towards them. He turned back to Michelle and stood directly in front of her.

With a loud bang, the car made contact across Peter back, crumpling around his body. He let out a loud grunt and dropped to his knees besides the car.

Michelle stood frozen, her eyes wide and completely stunned.

If she looked into the distance she could see the Lizard-man still fighting against Ironman, Captain America, Black Widow, the winter Soldier, War Machine, Wanda and Thor. But the most worrying part was that they were slowly getting closer to the group of school kids, hence the flying car that nearly crushed a few of them.

The mutant was suddenly pushed along the floor, tumbling and rolling till it was right next to the crowd of children who were still trapped. It recovered quickly but before it could throw another punch or kick, Wanda thrust both her arms forward and felt the waves or red energy drain out of her body.

The magic warped around the creature, leaving it completely immobile and suspended a metre off the ground. Feeling it try to break out of this state, Wanda git her teeth and tried to push more energy into it, knowing she wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

Tony saw this as his chance and locked eyes with Steve who seemed to have the same idea. He powered up all of his thrusters and instead of aiming them at the mutant he used the force to propel him forward.

At the last second, Steve used all of his strength to throw a large metal support beam at Tony who caught it with his metal gauntlet. Using the power from his repulsors, he drove it into the creature’s heart, hearing it tear through its scaly armour.

The red energy around it disappeared and the mutant fell to the floor in a motionless heap. 

Tony wasted no time in looking at the mutant, instead stepping out his suit and walking to peter who was still cradling his arm.

He put a hand on his good shoulder and looked into the kids eyes. He was scared.

“Hey, Kid. Pretty rough day.” Peter just looked at him, blinking back tears and nodding slowly.

Out of nowhere, Peter’s eye opened comically wide and he lunged towards Tony, forcefully pushing his body down to the side.

“No!” Michelle screamed, realising what was about to happen too late.

Three giant claws sunk into Peter’s abdomen, just below his heart, easily tearing through the muscle and bone.

His mouth opened in a silent scream as he looked into the mutant’s cold eyes, feeling the claws being repeatedly hammered further into him till they protruded out the other side. Brutally, the Lizard-man lifted peter into the air, watching the fight drain out of the small boy.

Tony let out a throaty scream as he saw the kid he loved be impaled but found he was unable to move of the floor, each of his muscles not corresponding at him to get the up. He just lay there, screaming for peter, frozen on the floor.

Steve’s shield connected with the side of the beasts head and it dropped Peter on the ground, turning back to the Avengers who were sprinting its way.

Ned and Michelle ran towards his limp form, Ned having to hold a hand over him mouth so he didn’t throw up at the amount of blood pooling around his body.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Ned whispered, his voice shaky and desperate.

Michelle’s hand hovered over the three puncture wounds, hating that she didn’t know what to do. Looking up to his face she couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her lips; his eyes were wide, fixed on hers as he let out small gasps and pain filled wheezes.

“Is it bad?” Peter pushed out between clenched teeth, though he knew the answer.

Very, _very bad._

A wet laugh crawled out of Michelle’s throat. “No, you’re just being dramatic.” She said lightly, hoping to calm him a little. “Besides, I agreed to watch those stupid Star Wars movies with you, and I’m not letting you bail on me.”

Peter chuckled shakily. “They’re not stupid–“ 

The last word died in his throat as a painful spasm tore through his body like wild fire, causing him to groan loudly and arch his back at the agony.

Michelle panicked, her hand still hovering uselessly over his wounds.

“There’s too much blood. He is losing way too much blood.” Ned muttered to himself.

“Ned, give me your jacket!” Michelle said urgently. Ned quickly shrugged it off and passed it to her. “We need to try stop the bleeding. I need you to help me use the jacket to press down on the stab wounds – don’t stop, even if he starts to struggle.”

Peter had his face scrunched up in pain and didn’t seem to be registering what they were saying.

“This is will hurt like a bitch – sorry.” Michelle said before pushing both her hands onto his ribs along with Ned.

Immediately, his eyes shot open and he gasped, his hands darting up from where they had laid by his side to grab Michelle’s wrist. Peter was obviously in too much pain to be aware of anything else, and instinctively tightened his hold on her hand.

“Peter! Let go!” Michelle spluttered, feeling his enhanced strength about to snap the bones in her wrist. “It’s me, MJ! You’re hurting me!”

Fortunately, before her bones could be completely crushed, Peter seemed to come to his senses and he retracted his hand instantly.

“It hurts.” He groaned out, fighting the urge not to kick the bodies above him.

“I know dude, I know. Help is on the way.” Ned said, surprisingly calm.

“Where the fuck are they?” Michelle blurted out, her usual composure collapsing completely as she started to realise that Peter was literally dying in front of her.

“All the avengers are still trying to take down that crazy Lizard-man. We just need to keep him stable till they get here.” Ned said. Michelle glanced behind her, down the bridge, to see that Ned was right, they were still trying to defeat the raging mutant. Her panic must have drowned out the sounds of distant roars and explosions.

“Do you need any help?”

Michelle’s head whipped to the side to see where the new voice had come from.

Flash?

He had his hands stuffed into his pockets so nobody could see them shaking, his hair was tangled in bits of dust and dried blood and he was five shades paler than usual. 

Taking in the sight of the boy he had picked on for the last two years nearly made him pass out. He saw what had happened, everyone did, but seeing him lie in a pool of warm and sticky blood as his face contorted into expressions of agony made everything seem so much more real.

He had never liked Parker. His life always seemed so… perfect. He was easily the smartest in the school, he had so many people that loved him and he had an internship with Tony Freakin’ Stark.

Yes, he had never liked Parker. But then he saved his life.

Seeing him fighting for his life, in worst pain than anyone should suffer, made Flash realise that maybe Peters life wasn’t so perfect. Even if he was a superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one! Next chapter out sunday.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!! :))


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you serious?” Michelle snapped, genuinely confused as to why Flash, of all people, was offering his help.

“Yes of course I’m serious! He is basically dead!” Flash replied, frustrated.

“I can still here you…” Peter croaked out.

“Switch places with me. Push down onto his ribs really hard to stop him from bleeding out. I’ll go get help.” Michelle ordered. She knew it was ridiculous, looking for help, since Mr Harrington had passed out from the panic a while ago, and everyone else around her was a bunch of scared sixteen year olds, but she couldn’t just sit here and do nothing.

Flash nodded and placed two hands onto the mess of Peters torn up abdomen, trying not to think about the way the blood squelched and pooled out between his fingers.

Just as Michelle turned around, a loud, wet cough burst through the air. She looked back to see Peters eyes wide as he choked and struggling to get a breath in between spluttering coughs and gasps.

“Jones! What is happening?” Flash yelled over Peters retching.

The realisation slammed into Michelle like a ton of bricks. “He is choking on his own blood.” She whispered.

Remembering what she had learnt in first aid class, she darted to the ground and started to haul him onto his side.

“Quick, help me!” she ordered and the two boys hurried to help her turn him over.

Immediately, a mixture of blood and saliva spurted from his mouth onto the pavement and peter sagged in relief as oxygen filled his lungs again.

“That doesn’t seem good.” Ned said, stating the obvious.

A cluster of increasingly loud noises had the three kids looking up to see a helicopter hovering above them. A few moments later, a man in a neon green jacket was slowly lowered to the ground attached to a harness and begun talking to the group of petrified teenagers.

The man walked over towards them, paling slightly at seeing Peter state but also trying to remain calm.

“We are going to start lifting everyone off the bridge and into the helicopter one by one. We are trying to get a medical team as fast as possible but there is no way we can transfer him safely yet when we don’t know the extent of his injuries.” He stated.

“So you are saying we have to leave him here?” Ned angrily yelled.

“I’m afraid-“

“We will stay with him.” Flash said, cutting him off and leaving no room for argument. Michelle was taken back by Flash’s bravery, and nodded with him.

Fastening each child into a harness and slowly lifting them off the bridge into the helicopter was a slow and nerve-wracking process, but it was relieving to know that they weren’t in danger of being killed by the mutant.

However, it didn’t look like a medical team would be getting there soon, which left Ned, Michelle and Flash still knelt around a heavily bleeding child.

The sound of thrusters had Ned jolting into a panic, terrified that the monster was near again, but he looked round to see it was Mr Stark approaching them. He was even more relived to see that the other avengers had restrained the Lizard-man.

Immediately, Tony retracted his helmet and bee lined for the teenagers. After seeing his kid be impaled by three giant claws, he had shut out his emotions, knowing that if he gave into the fear of losing Peter he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the task at hand: taking down the mutant.

But now that it had been restrained, he couldn’t stop the dread that consumed him, weighing down on his body like his veins were full of lead. He dropped to the floor, his knees being coated in the red substance and putting out a shaky hand to clasp around Peters.

The boy was in bad shape, there was no getting away from it. His eyelids were beginning to droop shut and Tony could tell that it was taking everything in him to push past the pain and stay awake.

“Mr Stark?” His small, broken voice, bought him back to reality and he cursed quietly.

“Hey Kiddo, just hang in there, okay?” Tony replied, trying to keep his voice reassuring. It seemed to work, as Peter nodded his head strongly.

“Mr Stark, what do we do?” A child to his left said, making him remember there were three other kids with him, desperately trying to stop the blood from leaking out of his body. He looked up to them and gulped; each were covered in blood, Peters blood, and seemed completely traumatised.

He had to be the adult here.

“It’s okay. Everything is absolutely fine. We just need to remain calm.” He didn’t know if he was talking to the kids or to himself. “Bruce should be here any minute with the private jet, and there are medical supplies on board. It’s okay. We are all okay.”

The two boys nodded trustingly, but the girl raised her left eyebrow questioningly, obviously seeing straight through his empty reassurance. 

Only a few moments later, the engine of the jet could be heard and soon it was steadily landing on the bridge. 

For Tony, everything seemed to move in a blur. Peter. Stretchers. Yelling. The avengers. Steve. Steve holding him. Blood.

Way too much blood.

It wasn’t until he was looking into Steve’s worried eyes as he shook his shoulders did his mind fall back to reality. They were on his private jet and Peter had been hooked up to a couple of machines as people crowded round him. Opposite Tony, were three distressed teenagers, each sitting traumatised on a few seats over.

Steve looked at Tony, worry filling him as he shook the man’s shoulders. Ever since that they had transported Peter onto the jet he had become distant and unresponsive, like his mind had shut down to avoid the pain. He had never seen his friend like this.

He could hear the steady beep of the heart monitor so breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they had stabilised Peter, and figured it was best to make sure the kids that had been with Peter were okay.

“Hey, kids. Are you guys okay? Is anyone hurt?” Steve asked calmly. The girl with frizzy brown curls in the middle nodded her head slowly, while the two boys next to her did nothing but stare at the ground. 

He gulped, not sure what to do in this situation. “You did a really brave thing out there, staying with him.” He was met with more silence. That’s when he noticed the horrific amount of blood coating the teenager’s hands and clothes. “Why don’t we go get you guys cleaned up a bit?”

“He is going to be okay, right?” The slightly larger boy to the girls left said quietly, ignoring his suggestion. “Because, I mean, he said he would rebuild the Lego Death Star with me at the weakened, and I don’t know if I will be able to do it without him.” The boy said, growing more emotional till he broke into a strained sob.

Everyone knew what Ned was really saying. He didn’t care about the Lego Death star. He didn’t know if he could _live_ without Peter.

Before Steve could try reassure them, the heart monitor picked up in speed and his ears were assaulted with yelling doctors and rushing feet.

“What the fuck is happening?” Tony yelled, trying to get closer to Peter but being blocked off by doctors. “Helen! Someone tell me what is going on!”

“There is a piece of the mutant’s claw still inside Peter, and it’s starting to pierce his lungs. We need remove it before it kills him but we are still an hour away from the tower and we don’t have any of his enhanced painkillers on board the jet.” Helen Cho informed him.

“Okay, well, remove it now while he is still unconscious!” Tony replied, frustrated that she was wasting precious time.

“No, Tony. He just woke up.”

“Oh.” The dread hit him full force again, hating the world for letting this happen to the kid. The kid that didn’t deserve this. “Can’t we wait? How conscious is he? Can I talk to him?”

“We can’t wait tony, we need to do this now.” Tony hated it but he she was right. “You can talk to him quickly while I prepare him for surgery.”

He was about to walk straight towards the kid when he saw Peters friends nervously looking around, and knew he had to tell them what was about to happen.

“There has been a complication.” Tony started, unable to keep the tremor out of his voice. There is a piece of a claw stuck inside Peter, and it has to be removed straight away.” _Or he will die._

The teenagers stared at him questioningly when he didn’t continue talking.

“Okay, then remove it. Why do I feel like there is something else you’re not telling us?” The girl in the middle said.

Tony bit his lip, not knowing what to say. ”Uh – well, th- the thing is.” Seriously? He was Tony Freakin’ Stark, and he was stuttering? “He just woke up.”

“Then put him back under.” The boy to his right said, as if it was obvious.

“We can’t.” Tony hated the bitter taste that was forming in his mouth.

“Why?” The larger boy said, urgently.

“Peter has a crazy fast metabolism. His body will burn through anything we give him, which means no sedatives or pain killers.”

The look of realisation that passed through each of their faces was sickening.

“He will feel everything.” The girl whispered, a lonesome tear running down her cheek.

“I think I’m gonna’ be sick.” The larger boy said suddenly, holding a hand up to him mouth. Tony didn’t blame him.

“You guys go to the back of the jet, you don’t want to see this.”

“No.” The girl said as she shook her head and rose to her feet. “Peter shouldn’t have to do this alone. The boys can go to the back and I’ll sit with him. I’m tough - I’ll be okay.”

Tony wanted to argue with her, but he knew they didn’t have enough time.

“Fine”. He said and turned towards the direction Peter was in. His eyes were wild and scared, darting around the jet at the unfamiliar faces.

The doctors had just told him what was about to happen, and to say he was terrified was an understatement. But then, he saw Mr stark and Michelle make their way over, their faces full of concern and he could feel the immediate wetness of tears pooling in his eyes.

“I don’t want to do this.” He whimpered, shaking his head vigorously.

“I know, Kid. I know. I’m so sorry.” Tony hated this.

“Please, I don’t want to – I can’t! I’m not strong enough! Please, I don’t want to do this.”

“You are. You are strong enough, Pete. You always have been.” Tony said. “Bucky and Steve are going to hold you down. It’ll be over real soon.”

Reluctantly, Steve and Bucky firmly wrapped their hands around Peter’s legs and arms, preparing for the likely possibility that they would have to put all of their enhanced strength into keeping the young boy still.

“Pete, I’m so sorry.” Steve said slowly, feeling the guilt claw at his stomach.

Peter just nodded in response as he shut his eyes again to signal he was ready, and gripped onto Steve’s wrists like a life line.

Helen Cho glanced over to Tony, who was standing slightly in front of a worried girl and gestured for them to take a step back. She took out a glinting scalpel, wiping it down with an antiseptic wipe and holding it up to the light for better inspection.

“Let’s do this.” She said quietly to no one in particular and began to smoothly slide the blade along the pale skin of Peters abdomen.

Immediately, the heart monitor jumped in speed as Peter clenched his teeth and squeezed Steve’s wrist a little tighter.

The severity of the living nightmare he was stuck in crashed into Peter full force, like an all-consuming wave of terror and Peter felt like he was drowning. Drowning in the pain, his failure to protect everyone that needed him.

He couldn’t breathe! Why couldn’t he breathe?

“Stop! He’s having a panic attack!” Tony yelled, making Helen halt her action and carefully pull the blade out of him.

“He won’t survive the operation if his body is under any more stress. We need to get him to calm down!” Helen replied, her voice a little louder as it slipped out of her usual calm, professional tone.

“Calm down! Calm down? You are jabbing a knife into him without any pain medication – don’t tell him to calm down!” Tony shouted back, knowing arguing now was a terrible idea but not being able to stop himself.

“Well we have to do some-“

“I can help.” Michelle blurted out, cutting Helen off and making all the heads turn back to her. “I think.”

Hesitantly, she inched closer to the hospital bed Peter was restrained on and lowered her body onto a stool.

Peter’s red-rimmed eyes slowly made contact with hers and his breathes immediately started to calm.

“MJ?” He croaked out, hating that he couldn’t reach out and touch her. As if reading his mind, Michelle reached out a shaky hand and gently stroked it against his cheek, wiping the wetness away.

“We don’t have time for this. We need to continue.” Helen called over, sterilising a new scalpel.

Michelle ignored her and looked deeper into Peter’s eyes. “When it gets to be too much, just listen to my voice, okay?” She whispered to him.

Apart from the continuous hum of the engine, the jet remained silent for a moment. Tony savoured every second of it, knowing that it was about to be filled with the mortifying screams of the boy he loved.

He was about say how they didn’t have time to do nothing, when Michelle’s small, delicate voice broke through the quiet.

She was singing.

It was a simple melody, and her voice cracked at the higher notes because she couldn’t contain her tears, but it was beautiful. In this twisted, cruel world which seemed to have been drained of anything capable of beauty, it was a glimmer of hope for something better.

Tony thought he might have recognised it, thinking back to when Peter used to hum to himself in the lab and he instantly felt calmer.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

It seemed to do the trick, because as Michelle kept singing, his heart rate slowed down and he closed his eyes.

Helen lowered the scalpel once again to his abdomen and made eye contact with Steve and Bucky to tell them to get ready.

She wasted no more time in pressing the blade back into the cut she had made before, going deeper and being more forceful than before, wary that they didn’t have much time left.

Like before, Peter went rigid before instinctively kicking out and twisting his body, trying to get away from the pain but luckily not falling into another panic attack.

Suddenly, a loud scream burst past his lips, which dragged out, only getting louder and more intense as he went on. Michelle’s singing died in her throat as she looked at Peter, his face twisted in agony as he writhed on the blood-soaked bed sheets.

His screeches and throaty sobs grew louder than she thought humanly possible.

“Keep singing! It’s helping him!” Helen shouted over his on-going screams. She had now abandoned her sharp tools and proceeded to using her finger to try dig the claw piece out herself. It may have been unsafe, but they didn’t have time to be careful about this.

Michelle pushed down her fear, and opened her mouth. Peter needed her.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of hope_

_Side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

Then it was all over. Helen was holding up a piece of a claw about an inch long with a pair of tweezers, while everyone else looked completely shell-shocked.

Thankfully, Peter had passed out from the pain as it was pulled out, beads of sweat cascading down his forehead and limbs finally going lax with exhaustion. Michelle couldn’t seem to move; all her bones were frozen in place, unable to tear her eyes away from Peters still form. She could sense doctors rushing around her, instructing others to get busy but she couldn’t move an inch away.

Tony, on the other hand, couldn’t stop shaking. His whole insides rattled uncontrollably, and before he could process what was happening he was reaching for the nearest trash can and emptying the contents of his stomach, his body convulsing over and over again until there was nothing left to throw up.

He felt a soft hand on his back, rubbing small circles and providing a touch of comfort. Slowly, he lifted his head out of the can and was met with the face of Natasha, still trying her best to ground him. If you didn’t know the Black Widow personally, you would have thought she looked unfazed or unemotional, but Tony could see right through her cold façade. He could feel the pressure on his back dipping in and out as she tried to calm herself down, and he could hear the tiny puffs of air that left her mouth a little faster than usual.

Natasha would never admit it - she had a reputation after all - but she really did love the boy.

Suddenly, a loud gasp from Peters broke through the noise as Peters eyes shot open and he began to violently seize. It was like there were a thousand bolts of electricity coursing through his small body, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and muscles spazzing out of control, making the whole bed shake.

The seizing seemed to go on for an eternity as doctors rushed about, trying to figure out what was happening to him, when finally it stopped.

The jet descended into silence, everybody staring at Peter. Because he was still. Too still. Too still to see the rise and fall of his chest. Helen advanced towards him and immediately put her ear to his chest, and waited.

“His heart has stopped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Peter :(
> 
> I'm a bit of an idiot and I accidentally forgot to save my last chapter! I'm going to rewrite it it but it may be out a few days later than usual. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Sorry it took so long.

The foul taste of bile and old food lingered in Ned’s mouth like poisonous gas. He hadn’t been able to hold down his breakfast when he heard the pain-filled screams of Peter echoing throughout the jet as people dug around inside him, prodding and poking at his wounds.

In some ways he felt terribly guilty that he wasn’t there to hold Peters hand as he lived through this traumatic experience, but he was also grateful that Michelle had stepped in as he knew he didn’t have the stomach for it.

When the howling and screaming melted into loud sobs, and then into eerie silence, Ned knew that Peter had fallen unconscious because there was no way that someone in that much pain could be so silent. Though it was selfish, Ned was just happy that he no longer had to hear his best friend in that scary state, no matter how hard he clamped his sweaty hands over his ears.

Ned thought that he was finally calming down when the sound of the metal bed frame rattling against the floor drew back his attention. Confusion etched over his face and he stood up to see what was happening, as did others when the frantic yelling increased.

But then it all stopped, and once again the jet was silent. Ned tried to push through the crowd that was forming around Peter because he had to know what was going on.

“His heart has stopped.” 

Ned stumbled back, his breathe hitching and eyes widening.

His legs seems to carry him backwards till he hit the white wall of the jet as he tried to suck in air.

“Clear!” He heard someone distantly yelling, followed by a loud thump. He tried to focus on the blurry scene in front of him but could only make out vague shapes – he thought he could see Peters body arching up off bed as volts raced through his body, but every time his body fell back into a motionless heap.

“He is enhanced – up the voltage!” a female voice ordered, and again Ned could just about make out Peter’s back lifting of the sheets until he dropped back down again, but this time a loud gasp broke free from his mouth.

A few cheers and relieved sighs could be heard but Ned hardly noticed as he felt dark spots start to cloud his vision even more; he was pretty sure he hadn’t taken a proper breathe in a while amidst his panic. Knowing that Peter was alive, he didn’t try fight the darkness that was threatening to consume him, and instead he let himself float into it as he slid down the wall and closed his eyes.

……………………………………………..

Peter wasn’t sure how much time had passed as he felt consciousness start to pull at him. He thought he could remember faint images of May holding his hand, or quiet voices whispering words of comfort, but it was hard to tell whether that was real of just his brain conjuring up pictures and sounds in his sleep.

This time, however, felt different. He found he could sting together thoughts a little easier, and his need to succumb to the darkness once again wasn’t as strong.

Hesitantly, he let his tired eyes flutter open slightly, wincing at the harsh light that assaulted his eyes. Everything seemed extremely bright, and getting his pupils to focus was proving to be a challenge. Still he looked around the room and tried to process the things around him. There was a tattered armchair to the left of the bed he was lying in, and to his right was a machine that was connected to lots of tiny wires that run over his body. It looked like he was in a … hospital?

But why would he be in a ho-

_Oh my god._

The memories of the events on the bridge washed over him like an unstoppable tsunami, drowning him in panic. Was everyone okay? Where were Michelle and Ned? What about Mr Stark?

Too quickly and too harshly, he jolted up into a sitting position, only to gasp at the burst of pain it caused in his abdomen. His eyes flew down to the pain and with a fully bandaged arm yanked off the white sheets covering his body, his breathe picking up in speed when he saw the bulk of bandages wrapped around his mid-section, which were slowly starting to stain red.

The door swung open revealing a young women with a tight, slicked-back bun and wearing a white doctor’s coat speeding in, picking up a cloth on her way. She wasted no time in placing a firm pressure over the growing blood patch, not faltering at all when Peter yelped and tried to push away from her.

She stole a glance to his face and her eyes softened slightly, seeing the pain and terror in his.

“Sorry.” The lady said, sympathetically. “I’m Miss Anderson. It seems you ripped your stitches when you sat up.”

Peter cast his eyes to his lap and tried, but failed, to slow his heaving chest. “Wh-where, um, am I?”

“You are at the Med bay at Stark Tower. You were in pretty bad shape when they bought you in. If I’m honest I didn’t think you were going to survive the first couple of nights – I mean they said your heart had already stopped once!” she started to ramble whilst staring at his abdomen, not realising how Peters breathe was picking up and he had gone completely rigid as he felt a panic attack coming on. “Still, I guess we are lucky that Mrs Cho pulled out that piece of claw when she did, otherwise you definitely would have –“

“Where’s Mr Stark?” Peter suddenly spluttered, his voice leaping an octave in pitch. The lady looked taken back by his sudden yell, and her eyes widened when he saw the look of distress on his face, only then realising that she may have said too much. 

“Oh! He is around here somewhere…” her voice trailed off, knowing that he wasn’t going to calm down till Tony was there. “Can someone get Mr Stark here immediately? Tell him it’s urgent!” She yelled out towards the door.

Only minutes later, a slightly dishevelled Tony Stark came bursting through the door. The dark bags under his eyes were bulging out more than usual, and his hair was ruffled around, lacking the gel and style it usually had. 

The older man’s heart broke at the sight of Peter looking so scared. Immediately, he raced to his side and held his non-bandaged arm, rubbing comforting circles on his hand.

“Hey, Pete. Look at me.” Slowly, Peter’s teary eyes drifted towards Tony’s face and he sobbed at the relief flooding through him. “You’re safe. Everyone is safe.” Peter nodded hesitantly, the air returning to his lungs.

“Are Ned and MJ – are they okay? Where are they?” Peter said worriedly, dreading the worse.

“They are completely fine, other than a few scrapes and bruises. It’s you I’m worried about.”

“What do you mean? I’m, uh, fine. Yeah, I’m completely fine.” Peter said quietly, looking at his lap.

Tony exhaled, slightly frustrated. “Kid, you are definitely not fine. What happened –“

“It’s not a big deal.” 

“Of course it’s a fucking big deal!” Tony didn’t mean to swear, and he didn’t mean to sound so angry – he was just worried. 

“No, it’s not. I’m okay.”

“Stop with this ‘I’m okay’ shit! It’s obvious you are not! Why are you pretending that you are fine?”

“I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do!” Peter suddenly yelled, his head shooting up. Tony was stunned into silence. “Of course I’m not fucking fine!” Peter never swore. “In my whole life, I’ve never been fine! Shit thing after shit thing happens to me and if I accept that I’m all kinds of fucked up inside, then how am I supposed to live with myself? 

“This is just another thing that I’ll deal with on my own – another thing that I will pretend never happened.”

“You can’t just pretend –“

“Yes I can! I’ve always done it and I’ll do it again! No one wants to deal with all my shit! I put everyone I love through too much pain as it is.” Peter could feel himself becoming hysterical, but he couldn’t seem to stop the words that were tumbling out of his mouth. “I’m fine doing this on my own. I don’t need anyone else to- “

“Peter! Hey, look at me.” Peter lifted his head to looking into Tony’s caring eyes. “You’re not alone.”

Peter just stared at him intensely, not trying to stop the tears that trickled down his rosy cheeks.

“You’re not alone.” Tony repeated. “It’s okay. I’m here, you are not alone.” He could see the barrier Peter had built up over the years crumbling and he slowly leant in, gently pushing Peters head to his chest and hugging him. He continued to whisper these words over and again, even when he felt a heavy sob tear out of Peter.

He held him tight as he cried, not caring that it was making his shirt wet, just happy that he could hold Peter.

After a little while of watching Star Wars together, Peter felt his body becoming restless, itching for a release. With him being enhanced, he was usually very active and hyper and couldn’t sit still for long periods of times.

“Can I get up?” He asked brightly.

“You were unconscious for three days. I don’t think so.” Tony said, leaving no room for argument. But then he made the mistake of looking at those damn puppy dog eyes and Peter gave him a pleading look. “Oh for God’s sake. Fine.” He gave in.

“Yes!” Peter said already pushing himself up onto his elbows. 

“Your friends have been waiting to see you so I guess, if you are careful, we could make a trip to the living room.”

“Wait! Ned and MJ are here?” Peter shouted excitedly.

Tony chuckled fondly. “They have been staying in a couple of guest rooms on the eleventh floor. I tried to send them home but that scary one – Michelle, I think – refused.”

“Yep, that’s MJ!” Peter said, his smile faltering when he remembered that she knew who he was. What if she didn’t want to hang out with him anymore? “What about my identity?” He whispered, suddenly much more solemn.

Tony took a deep breathe. “Well, luckily for us, the footage shown on TV was-“

“It was on TV?” Peter said suddenly, though he wasn’t sure why he was surprised.

“Yes – but don’t worry! The drones were not filming when you used your web shooters so your identity isn’t out. It’s clear to the public that you are enhanced, but thanks to the distance the footage was shot from you can’t make out your face, and I have had my best technical team make sure that any more recordings of it obscure your face. Your classmates, however…”

“They all know who I am.” Peter whispered, the enormity of this event becoming clear to him.

“Pepper has already spoken to them and they have been forced to sign papers that say if they reveal it to anyone, they could risk going to jail.” Peter nodded in return as he felt a little relief at that wash over him. “Right lets help you up into this wheelchair.”

After what felt like an hour of shuffling and repositioning, Peter was finally secured in a wheelchair. He closed his eyes as bursts of pain spread through him from that little movement.

“You sure you’re ready?” Tony asked, concerned and understanding.

“Stop looking at me like I’m going to break!” Peter snapped. His frustration quickly dissipated when he saw the look of hurt on Tony’s face. He wasn’t really angry at Tony or the concerned looks he was giving him, he just hated feeling so vulnerable, so helpless. It had taken him, what, fifteen minutes just to move from the bed to the wheelchair, and he already felt exhausted, which was a big contrast to his usual endless amount of energy. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that.” He said, sheepishly.

“I know Kiddo, I know.” Tony replied, brushing it off which Peter was grateful for. 

Steadily, Tony wheeled him into the elevator and pushed the eleventh button, watching the doors slide shut.

Peter was silent, nerves swimming around in his stomach making him feel slightly nauseous. Part of him knew it was stupid to be so worried, they were his best friends after all, but he couldn’t stop the dark fears creeping into his mind.

The doors gracefully slid back open and Peter gulped as they entered the living room, Tony quickly slipping away to give them some privacy.

Immediately, Neds pale face appeared in front of him and was leaning down into a rough hug. Peter let out a yelp at the pain of his ribs being aggravated, and Ned retracted his body quickly, slightly panicked and guilty looking.

“I’m sorry!” He spluttered, backing away.

“It’s fine, Ned.” Peter said but Ned didn’t seem to hear him.

“It’s just that I thought you were dead and I wasn’t going to see you again because they said your heat stopped and it really freaked me out and- “

“Ned!” peter said a little louder making Ned snap out of his nervous rambling – they both had that in common. “I’m okay, really, I am.” He gave him a reassuring smile.

“You scared me, bro.” Ned whispered, shakily.

Peter was about to apologise, but he glanced to the side, behind Ned, and saw Michelle standing their awkwardly, an unreadable expression on her face. Whatever he was about to say died in his throat as he looked at her with desperation.

“I’m sorry for what I said.” She blurted out, breaking the uncomfortable silence. That is not what he expected her to say. He expected yelling. He expected tears. He did not expect an apology. 

“What?” Peter asked quietly, astonished.

“I said I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have freaked out on you like I did before you –“She choked on her words. “Before that thing-“

“I’m the one that’s sorry! I should have told you who I really am from the beginning. It’s just I was scared you would see me differently and I’m so used to being puny, insignificant Peter Parker that I-“

“It’s okay. I get it.”

Peter stared at her, unsure, but could feel the tug of a smile at his lips. “Really?”

“Yes.” Michelle smiled – that genuine, beautiful smile that was hard to catch – and Peter felt the butterflies in his stomach soar.

“So…” Ned said, with a cheeky grin on his face. “I bought the Lego Death Star with me, and since I dropped it when I found out you were Spiderman, I figured the three of us could sit and rebuild it. Mr Stark said we could stay as long as we like! I’m trying not to freak out about that.”

Michelle rolled her eyes. “You guys really are losers.” She said, but couldn’t stop the chuckle that came out of her.

“And that’s why you love us!” Peter said excitedly, matching Neds cheeky grin. 

Peter wheeled himself over to the sofa, ignoring the way it made his bandaged arm ache. He watched Ned and MJ happily slump into the cushions and stiffened, the smile slipping off his face.

He could feel wetness pooling in his eyes and sent a silent prayer that the tears wouldn’t fall, not in front of his friends anyway. He felt frustration bubbling inside him; he was angry at himself for being so damn sensitive. 

_It’s not a big deal_ , he repeated over, and over again in his head.

But then Tony’s words from earlier cut through those thoughts.

_You’re not alone._

Michelle and Ned were now looking at him, their eyebrows pinched together with that concerned look on their faces that Peter hated so much, because it made him feel helpless – weak.

But no, _he wasn’t weak_. He had to remind himself that considering all he had been through, it was okay to need a little help, and he was strong enough to get through this.

“I can’t get up.” He said so quietly it was barely a whisper. “I need help, please.” Sure, he did need help to get out of the wheel chair because his injuries still hurt, but he wasn’t just asking for help physically. He needed help emotionally, too, because this was going to leave scars that not even Peter could scratch off in the shower. 

He could see that Michelle and Ned understood what he meant, and they didn’t say anything, they just nodded, smiled and proceeded to gently lift him out of the chair. 

Peter felt a tear slip down is cheek, but not because he was frustrated, or sad, or scared, but because for the first time in his whole life, he didn’t feel alone.

For the first time in his life, he believed, truly and wholeheartedly, that he _was_ strong enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! I hope everyone enjoyed the story - comment what you thought or your favourite moments!
> 
> I'm thinking of making a sequel to this, focusing on Peter's recovery and having lots more whump, so if you want that or have any other ideas for potential short stories, tell me in the comments!
> 
> The respone to this blew me away, you are all amazing! :))

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far?
> 
> Comments and kudos are massively appreciated!!


End file.
